lore_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Wedding of Berin III Root and Sara Delton
Prelude in 300 AG Dane Bayron moved to Marrow Isle to serve as a ward to Cinder Delton. This was part of the deal struck between him and Waymar Bayron. Dane was to live with House Delton so that he could grow closer to Sara Delton, whom he was set to marry. When Berin III Root returned to High Oak a year later King Borros wanted him wed as soon as possible to prevent another controversy. The best option at the time seemed Sara Delton. She was of a right age, daughter of his Great Council and sister to his Great Commander. So early 301 AG Borros sent his Great Commander, Jakob Delton, home to present this new marriage proposal to Cinder. To some surprise Cinder agreed to Borros' proposal, breaking his deal with Waymar. The Wedding The wedding took place less than two moons after Cinder accepted the proposal. Borros wanted everything to go as quick as possible and have his son wed sooner than later. There were some notable absences from the feast. House Lunar never received an invitation, as Borros and the kingdom were still healing from the damage his family had done years prior. House Bayron did receive an invitation, but to no great surprise they barely showed up. The only member of their house present at the wedding was Gulliver Bayron. Sending Gulliver was meant more as an insult than a courtesy. It should also be noted that Gulliver, whose wife had passed away 12 years prior, took an interest in the Great Stewardess of High Oak, Lea. At first there was no great love between Berin and Sara, however no one would have been able to tell at the time. Berin had no interest in women and Sara had already fallen for Dane. Shortly after the wedding, Berin would find out about the love between Sara and Dane. He took a great interest in Dane, while Sara started to open up towards Berin. The three would grow very close, leading to multiple sexual encounters between them. Berin and Dane Dane disliked that Berin joined what he and Sara had. He never really spoke up about it because he saw that Sara was enjoying it and he feared that she might even choose Berin over him if he brought the issue up. However, for Berin, Sara was just a way to get closer to Dane. The three spent more and more time together and eventually Dane and Berin became friends and started to spend time together without Sara. Throughout all this Dane was very concerned for his family. Waymar was very upset by this wedding and Dane knew his grandfather had quite a temper. At one point he voiced these concerns to Berin. Berin agreed that Waymar had to be calmed and figured that they could offer a marriage proposal in return for the one that was broken. Berin had noticed how Gulliver had fallen for Lea at his wedding and suggested that they would make quite a match. This union would solve Waymar's concerns that his house would fall into shame if Gulliver ruled it. Lea was an incredibly smart woman and would be perfect to counter Gulliver's stupidity. However Berin wanted something in return from Dane for this favor. Dane reluctantly agreed to fulfill sexual favors for him. The Runaways King Borros agreed to Berin's proposal to send Lea with Gulliver when he returned home. Dane was meant to go with his father aswell, this would mean hed have to leave Sara forever. Berin suggested that the three of them run away together, because he didn't want to be seperated from Dane either. And so, on the day that Gulliver was meant to depart High Oak the trio was nowhere to be found. Attandees of Importance House Root * Borros II Root * Laira Bridger * Berin III Root * Brianna Root * Baros Root * Lea House Delton * Cinder Delton * Belinda Delton * Jakob Delton * Sara Delton House Bridger * Mander Bridger * Talos Bridger * Taryl Monde * Lorse Bridger * Stayne Bridger * Lysa Bridger House Bayron * Gulliver Bayron * Dane Bayron Category:Events Category:Borrows Event Category:Wedding